


Him.

by Keutokki



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bruises, Choking, Dominance, F/M, Face Slapping, Kisses, Love Bites, Masochism, Matricide, Murder, Oral Sex, Pain, Painplay, Patricide, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Violence, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keutokki/pseuds/Keutokki
Summary: i'm horrible at writing summaries so just enjoy the first chapter :)





	1. Chapter 1

"The small ticks of your alarm clock kept you from closing your eyes. You tossed over to your side and tried to kick away the gruesome thoughts that plagued your mind. The same screeching voice was stuck in your head as you unfortunately repeated the following memory that happened the same night.

 

_ "You stupid boy! I asked for one thing and you even managed to mess that up!" Lila's voice rung out. At her feet was shattered glass and water. _

 

_ "But mother I-" Jerome's voice was cut off as a slap came from Lila. _

 

_ "Don't you dare speak over me, boy." She spat out at him. _

 

_ You stood there shocked, your hand over your mouth, you needed to say something quick but you were frozen in shock. Jerome hadn't done anything wrong, Lila barked at him to get her a glass of water after her ever so tiring show. On his way back, you had spotted Jerome and waved him over, unfortunately, Jerome tripped. He only suffered a small cut, but it needed to be wrapped. As you were apologizing to Jerome countless time and nursing wound, Lila had found him and was quite furious she had not gotten her water. _

 

_ "Ms. Valeska, please, it was really my fault. If I didn't call Jerome over, he wouldn't have dropped your water or have gotten hurt." You offered her your best smile as you nervously glanced at the redhead who had his eyes on the ground. _

 

_ "No, Jerome needs to own up to his mistakes, like a good boy." With that, she grabbed his arm and pulled him away to their trailer. Jerome's green eyes met with your as he gave you a reassuring smile. _

 

From there, you have only heard yelling and slamming coming from the Valeska trailer, It was now midnight. You realized it was oddly quiet, the unfriendly noise had stopped. A knock on your trailer door had snapped you out of your thoughts, as you stood up, you failed to realize you had only on a sports bra and small black shorts. Summer in Gotham, days were fairly warm and colder at night. You open your door to see a familiar face, Jerome.

 

A small gasp escaped your lips as you looked over his face, multiple cuts and bruises covered his pale skin. "Heya (Y/N), no sleep tonight?" His eyes wandered down your body, a small smirk appearing on face. "Or were you already expecting me?"

 

Your cheeks went a light red as you shook your head and pulled the red head in. "Sit your butt down and let me tend to you, ginger." A playful smile crossed your lips as you picked up your medical bag.

 

You see, you were Haly's Circus medic, you weren't talented enough for shows but they found your skill for treating people more useful so they offered you a place to stay and in return you took care of the crew. You considered most of them to be family, after you ran away from your actual family, the circus took you in. Life at home wasn't working out for you. Your mom, Mary, was a stay at home drunk who neglected you and your older sister, Heather. While your father, Ryan, worked all day and came home and got drunk with your mother. They weren't abusive exactly, just never sober enough to see all your achievements in life. Your sister started drugs and started never coming home. With this sad, broken family, you ran away and stumbled across Haly's Circus.

 

"Yeah, yeah, doc, fix me up. As you always do." You dabbed a small, wet cloth onto his cuts, small hissing sounds coming from him.

 

"You don't deserve this, J. I hate seeing you live like this." You said softly, finishing up bandaging his wounds. You were standing above him, your breast almost in his face. 

 

As you were about to step back, you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around your small waist and pull you down onto his lap. Your own arms instantly wrapped around his neck as you stared at him, confused. "J-Jerome?" Your small voice squeaked out.

 

No response came from the ginger, but he buried his face into your neck. "You're not allowed to leave me, (Y/N) Do you hear me?" His voice was muffled but strong. His grip tightened on you, waiting for your answer.

 

Your heart raced as you tried to stutter out an answer for him, you gently lifted his chin and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I'm not going anywhere, J, I'm staying with you."

 

"Promise?" His green eyes pierced into your own.

 

"Promise."

 

A grin broke out on his face as he picked you up and threw you on the bed. "That means you're mine then." He didn't hesitate to crawl over on top of you, gazing down at you hungrily.

 

You could feel your heart in your throat, your gaze not breaking with Jerome's. "W-Wait, Jerome, I'm-"

 

A pair of lips met your own, cutting your sentence off suddenly. 

 

His lips were cold, slightly chapped but otherwise, soft. You melted into the kiss by wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to your body. The kiss was deep and sparked a warm feeling in you.

 

Jerome pulled away, gazing over your lips as his eyes roamed your exposed body. You looked away, embarrassed to have him looking at you for so long as you rubbed your legs together, uncomfortable.

 

Jerome opened his mouth to speak but wasn't able to get a word out as a shrill voice rang out. 

 

"JEROME" The voiced belonged to none other than Lila Valeska.

 

You both rolled your eyes at the same time as he helped you up from the bed. "As always, she manages to ruin my life." He said with a chuckle.

 

"Are you gonna be okay?" You asked with concern in your voice as you two walked to the door.

 

"Don't worry about me, Doc, I've managed to stay alive this long, I'm not about to give up now that's finally good has happened." Jerome winked at her before leaning down to kiss her cheek quickly. He opened the door as he gave her one last smile before he shut her door, leaving her alone to be flustered with her thoughts.

 

You raise a hand to your cheek, where he had kissed you, smiling softly. You let out a small squeal as you threw yourself onto your bed, finally ready to get some sleep.

 

 


	2. chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, i was a lil busy! enjoy for now.

The sound of pounding on a door woke you from your pleasant sleep. You sat up quickly, rubbing your eyes as the pounding continued.

 

"Hey Doc, come on, wake up! We need your help!" An unknown voice yelled out.

 

"Coming!" You yelled back as you jumped up, throwing on a black skirt with a red sweater that slid down one of your shoulders. You quickly open the door to see, Max, a clean up boy, around the age of thirteen.

 

"Max, what is it? Did something happen?" Worry started to spread across your face.

 

"Yes, one of the Graysons injured themselves! They hurt themselves by missing the rope they were supposed to grab"

 

You grabbed you black medical bag, quickly slipping on a pair of black slippers and rushed out of your trailer, running after Max. You rushed into the main tent, the smell of hay and a mix of popcorn filled your nose. Looking around, you spotted John Grayson, who was laying on a table, holding his leg. 

 

"John!" Worry filled your voice as you ran to the table he laid on.

 

"Oh, hey, Doc, don't worry, I think I just sprained it." He sat up, hissing as he let go of him leg.

 

You kneel down, examining the now swollen and red ankle. You brought a delicate hand to his ankle, turning it ever so slightly.

Causing him to hiss again in pain.

 

"Hm, yes, it's fore sure sprained. I'll wrap it and you'll need to stay off of it for two weeks. Do you hear me, John? Two. Weeks." You narrowed your eyes at him.

 

"Yeah, yeah, Doc. I hear ya." John chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Nodding, you pulled out some wrapping bandages and begin to wrap his foot and ankle. You stood up and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. "Take two at night and in the morning and tell me how it feels in the morning." 

 

"Thanks, (Y/N), you're a lifesaver, you know." 

 

"So I'm told." You smiled as you patted his back. Picking up your medical bag, you waved to him goodbye and exited the main tent. You hummed softly to yourself as you walked slowly back to your trailer. You hadn't eaten yet and you were rather hungry. Looking up, the clouds were finally clearing up. The sun was just peaking out but the air was warm. Weather in Gotham was always so odd but you loved it.

 

"Nice skirt, hot stuff." An unfamiliar voice rang out to you.

 

Turning quickly, you see, Tom, an owner of a game booth at the carnival. You never cared for his games, you believe the game was rigged. He was rather older than you, he was around thirty, while you were still seventeen.

 

"Uh, thanks, bought it a few days ago." You started walking away when a arm reached out and grabbed you, stopping you in your tracks.

 

He pulled you close to him, his breath reeked of alcohol as he leaned towards your ear. "Why don't you and I have a little fun, Doc" His words were raspy while a stupid grin appeared on his face.

 

A mix of fear and panic started to creep into your body as you tried to pull away but failing, his grip was a deadlock. "I'll pass, thanks."

 

"Aww, come on, doll." Disgust shuttered through out your body. That was Jerome's name for you. "It's obvious you do things for the snake charmer's son, why not me too?"

 

Shock hit your face, quickly replaced with anger. "T-That's not true! Where would y-you get that idea?!" You tried pulling away again.

 

"Don't try to act so innocent, why does he go into your trailer every other night, huh? I deserve some action too! Now come on, you little slut"

 

Your hand was brought to Tom's face, slapping him quickly as you gasped. Why had you done that? What a dumb move for you.

 

"Oh, you are  _going_ to regret that." He started pulling you towards behind one of the booths, wrapping his hand over your mouth, keeping from screaming.

 

You tried to scream, more panic setting into you. You tried kicking and pulling away, it was useless, his strength outweighed yours. He threw you onto the ground, quickly pouncing on you, silencing you once again with his hand.

 

"Scream and I'll fucking kill you, do you understand?" His dangerous brown eyes burned into your own.

 

Nodding quickly, he released his hand as he started to pull off your black skirt. "S-Stop, please. I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you."

 

His smirk only grew as you yelled and kneed him the stomach causing him to groan loudly. You quickly pushed him off you, started to get up. His hand wrapped around your ankle pulling you back down.

 

"You stupid bitch! I'll fucking kill you" He grunted as you screamed, he scratched your thigh. 

 

"Somebody, please help!" Why was no one hearing you? Why was no one coming? 

 

He crawled back on top of you, his lips meeting yours. You tried pushing him off as tears started to run down your cheeks. Your eyes looked around as you spotted a crowbar, propped up against the booth. You quickly reached your arm out, grabbing a hold of the crowbar. Tom moved onto your neck, too busy in his own lust to notice the new weapon you had in your hand.

 

You used all the strength you had, pushing the man off of you, giving him no time to react as you swung as hard as you could, hearing a cracking sound. The crowbar hit hard against his face, blood splattered on your face. Panting heavily, you stood before him, with the bloodied crowbar, bringing it down once again across his face. 

 

"Asshole!" You shouted as you hit him again with your weapon. He grunted while you kept beating face with the bar. You couldn't stop yourself, all the anger and pain you had built up over the years finally snapped. Your anger was all coming out over this man who finally made you snap. You looked down at his now pulp of a face, blood was dripping down your face as you heaved. Dropping the crowbar, you gasped at what you had done. 

 

You couldn't move, you didn't know what had happened. The worst part was, you couldn't wipe the smile you had on your face. Had you really enjoyed this? This murder you had just committed? You shook off the thought as you stared at the body before running back to your bag and picking it up, running to your trailer. You dropped the bar and the bag as you quickly wiped your face. Your entire body shook with adrenaline as you grabbed a dark blanket, jogging back to his body. 

 

You dropped the blanket over him, covering his lifeless body. What were you going to do? It was Sunday, the circus was closed for today, it was a practice day for everyone, to get ready for the week. Everyone would be in the two main tents. So you had some time to think, no one came over here. Who were you going to tell?

 

Fear hit you, then almost a feeling of relief washed over you as you thought of the idea. There was only one person you could really trust, some one you knew and even begin to love. A certain red hair, green eyed boy named.

 

Jerome.

 


	3. chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stay with me, kids, im doing my best with updating.

"You had to make your choice quickly, you couldn't just leave the body here while someone else stumbled upon it. Jerome would understand right? When you ran away from home and came to the circus, Jerome was one of the first to befriend you. You two became very close, you enjoyed each other's company. While Jerome grew up in the circus, you had only been there for about two years. You never regretted leaving, you hardly missed home. What was there to miss? Your drunk parents? Or your drug addict sister? What were you even going to tell him, how do you start off? Shaking off the thought, you made your way to the Valeska trailer. 

 

The silver trailer came into view, your palms already starting to sweat. Taking a deep breath, you lightly knocked on the door, waiting for a response. The door slowly swung open, your eyes meeting the familiar green ones you grew to adore.

 

"(Y/N)?" A look of confusion yet joy appeared on him. "What's up, doll?"

 

You bit your lip as butterflies started to swarm in your stomach. "Hi, J, I, um, need to talk to you badly."

 

"Is everything alright?" Jerome brought a hand to your cheek, his thumb swiping over a small wet spot. "Is this blood?" 

 

A look of panic spread through out your face as you rushed past him, into his home. "Is your mother home?"

 

He shook his head as he took a step towards you. "No, she's out, as usual. Are you okay? You're starting to worry me, Doc"

 

You sat down, shaking your head as you felt streams of tears going down your cheeks. "Jerome, I-I killed s-someone."

 

"...Killed someone? You're joking, right, Doc?"

 

A rush of words escaped your lips before you could stop yourself, "I didn't mean to! I-I was walking back to my place, a-and, Tom, he tried to rape me! When h-he wasn't looking, I grabbed a crowbar and hit him. I couldn't stop hitting him, I didn't stop until I realized it was too late, oh my God, i'm a murderer, I'm going to jail!" Your breathing became messier as you sobbed harder.

 

Your entire body shook as you kept crying, you felt a pair of hands land on your cheeks, forcing you to look up. "Hey, Hey. Will you calm down? We'll figure this out, okay? Just stop crying. You don't look attractive crying like that." 

 

"B-But I just murdered someone, Jerome! How are you so calm?"

 

His green eyes looked dark as he started to smirk at you, "How did it feel? Did you watch the life from his eyes fade?"

 

"H-Huh? Jerome, don't say that! I didn't enjoy it." A lie escaped your lips, would Jerome notice? Of course you enjoyed it, the asshole had it coming. He tried to take advantage of you.You had been too nice for too long, you didn't like to watch life drain from his eyes. You really liked the first crack, when the bar made contact with his skull, the cracking sound. The moment he probably realized his life was over. But you weren't going to admit that any time soon.

 

"Oh, come on, doll face! Do you really believe I wouldn't know when you're lying to me or not?" He let out a crazed chuckle before stopping and before you knew it, he had you by the throat. His green eyes were now gone of any humor and he leaned in close, his hot breath close to your ear, causing you to shiver. "I'll tell you a secret, babe, but you can't tell a soul!" 

 

Taking a quick breath, you nodded quickly, wishing he'd let go of your neck. He wasn't choking you but it was rather hard to move from this position.

 

Leaning closer to your ear, he whispered softly, "I just killed my mother. But not out of self defense. Out of joy." He released you as a hysterical laugh escaped his lips.

 

You fell to your knees in disbelief, his laugh barely reaching you. "Y-You what?"

 

"Did I stutter, sweetheart?" His gaze met yours as he kneels down to you, moving a stand of hair out of your face. "Don't stare at me like that! Like I'm some kind of monster! Didn't you just murder someone about ten minutes ago too?"

 

You slapped his hand away angrily. "T-That's different, Jerome! I had to defend myself." You stood up, turning away from him, letting out an angry sigh.

 

 Jerome grabbed your arm, pulling you back towards him, a crazed smile plastered on him. "Oh, sweets, don't be like that. I know the truth, I look into those sweet eyes of yours and I can read you so well. I know you enjoyed killing that no good drunk. All the anger and bullshit you've put up finally came out, huh? Trust me, I know it too well. My mother was no better than that old drunk, Tom, wouldn't you agree, Doc?" 

 

That was it. The wall you tried putting up in the moment completely broke, you growled as you pulled him close and kissed those lips you loved. Pulling away for a moment, you looked red at the action you did. "W-Wait, what did you do with her body? What will I do with his body?" 

 

"Ah, don't worry about it. Mother is still in her loving bed and where is Tom anyways?" 

 

Looking at the ground, "Uh, behind an old game booth. I need to move him quick! The circus is going to be open in an hour."

 

Jerome opened the door and looked back at you, "We'll put both their bodies on a truck, cover it with hay and another tarp. For now, okay?"

 

"I covered Tom with a blanket for now, let's go." 

 

A part of you was nervous, what if someone found his body already? The other half was shaking with excitement, twisted as it was, you and Jerome were truly made for each other. Both of you had to plan to get the hell out of here, it wouldn't be long before someone questioned where old Tom or Lila went.

 

Taking a turn behind the old both, Tom's covered body was still there. You turned to Jerome, who was shaking with excitement as well.

 

"Holy crap, Doc! You weren't kidding, you really whacked him!" 

 

 


End file.
